Come Home
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: I can cry. I can scream. I can fall into desperation. Still, at the end of the day, I am still a love-struck girl who fell for a stupid boy. In other words, it's useless. SasuSaku R&R PLZ READ!


Sasuke…

I gave everything for you.

I gave my hair,

My dignity,

My best friend,

My life,

And most of all, my heart;

But you through it away like it was nothing.

I feel like screaming. I sit and want to cry. What will that do me? Why scream when no one will hear my pain?

I can cry. I can scream. I can fall into desperation. Still, at the end of the day, I am still a love-struck girl who fell for a stupid boy.

In other words, it's useless.

"SAKURA!" a loud, obnoxious voice came down the street.

I was leaning against the railing of the bright red bridge my team met at, looking down at the constantly moving water. Looking up at my teammate, Naruto, running toward me at full speed, I gave a smile and yelled back, "Hi, Naruto!"

Every day it hurt to see him, Sasuke's best friend.

The one Sasuke almost… killed…

Why would he do that?

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what's up?"

"I'm just waiting for Kakashi-sensei, though it will still probably be another hour before he comes. Do you want to go get some miso ramen?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan, it will be my treat!"

Why did he always call to me? Why does he still talk to me? It is my fault his best friend is gone! Why…?

We went to Ichiraku's stand… again… How many times had we been there? How many memories had it captured?

I remember there was a time right before Sasuke left; we had tried everything to see under Kakashi's mask.

Our first attempt was getting him to take off his mask by treating him to ramen. We ALMOST succeeded if it wasn't for INO and her team. That stupid Ino- pig…

Ino, why did we fight over a boy? Why did I refrain from being your friend for HIM? Why? 

It was under the tree we met under that we stopped from being friends, just because I fell in love- granted you were in love with him too. 

I lost you for someone who didn't want me.

I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. 

Now I have to put on a brave face and fake smile so Naruto won't know what is wrong?

"-Then Chouji took my ramen and poured it out the window! Isn't he cruel?"

You need to stop eating that stuff anyways, Naruto!

"Of course, Naruto! He should have apologized."

So stupid-stupid-stupid! That sounded so stupid! Well, I am talking to an idiot.

No, DON'T call him that. Sasuke did.

Why do I have to be so clingy and obsessive? It is like I am looking for sympathy. How pathetic!

I looked down at my ramen and just stared at it to get my self-pity off of my mind. 

"Wuth thwong, Thwakutha?" Naruto asked (Can you guess?), with his mouth full of ramen. Do you even have to ask?

Do what you always do Sakura! Smile and say you're alright. Yes, like always… 

"I'm fine! Go back to eating. We need to hurry if we want to catch Kakashi-sensei."

Wouldn't it be nice if I really meant it, though?

We ate and then went to train. Kakashi could feel what I felt. I hate it when he pities me. I feel like that little girl I used to be.

When I got home to my new apartment, I put down the keys on my table and looked around. It was so empty. I don't mean empty-empty because there were boxes everywhere. I mean lonely. I needed to get out of my house anyways. My mom could tell I wanted to cry and the worst was she almost encouraged it!

My CD player was already out so I turned it on and listened to one of my favorite artists- Delta Goodrem. She had a lot of good songs for a broken heart. In fact, I started listening to her when Sasuke left.

There I go. Sasuke AGAIN… 

How pathetic…

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side_**

I started unpacking. First my furniture was unpacked, then the dishes and silverware. They all went away. Slowly the amount of boxes decreased. 

**_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
'Cos I believe that we can work things out_**

Slowly my thoughts began to roam. It went from how I got here, to thinking about my old friends, to thinking about my team, and all the way to that bastard.

**_I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong_**

I hate tears. If I hate them so much, than why did they start coming out? What that bastard is making me go through. I hope he kills that Oro-bastard and then comes home so I can kill him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him.

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_**

He might as well have killed me instead of leaving me on that cold bench. Why did I start crying in front of those two guys? They WORK for Tsunade AKA the one I work for.

**_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind_**

But… if he comes home, then he won't be welcomed very well. Ok, so he won't be welcomed at all. It will be hard and he will be alone…

**_Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say_**

It serves him right! He LEFT me after KNOCKING ME OUT! He ran off to fight against us and kill off our men just so he can kill his brother! He needs to forget about his brother and just come home.

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_**

When he comes home, he will be alone like me... Why would I want that? He needs me even if he doesn't want to. I want to see his face again, maybe with a pretty black bruise I'll give him when he walks through the gates of Konoha. I still want to see him, though.

**_If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh_**

Sasuke, wherever you are, I'll be here. Through your hate and disgust, I'll be here. Through torment and cruelty, I'll be here. Just wait, I'll wait all my life. Just come home.

**_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you_**

I know you can do it.

I know you can kill your brother.

I know you can come home.

Come home so I can knock your lights out.

Come home for Naruto.

Come home before I can make up with Ino.

Come home before I cry again.

Just…

Come home.


End file.
